gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Lord Schnee (Episode)
"Lord Schnee" (im Original: "Lord Snow") ist die dritte Episode der ersten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die dritte Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Brian Kirk. Das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D.B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 1. Mai 2011 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 16. November 2011 auf Sky Atlantic HD. Inhalt Nach seiner langen Reise endlich in Königsmund angekommen, ist Ned schockiert, als er durch seine Ratgeber von der Verantwortungslosigkeit und Skrupellosigkeit der Krone erfährt. Jon Schnee ist an der Mauer angekommen und schafft es, Tyrion zu überraschen, dies jedoch auf Kosten unerfahrener Rekruten, die er in einer Übung besiegt. Catelyn Stark hat inzwischen den begründeten Verdacht, dass die Lennisters bei Brans Sturz ihre Hand im Spiel hatten, und folgt ihrem Mann heimlich nach Königsmund. Hier wird sie von ihrem Jugendfreund Petyr Baelish, auch bekannt als „Kleinfinger“, abgefangen, der inzwischen Meister der Münze ist. Königin Cersei Lennister und ihr Bruder Jaime hadern mit den möglichen Folgen von Brans Genesung. Wie sollen sie verhindern, dass er ihr Geheimnis aufdeckt? Neds Tochter Arya möchte endlich kämpfen lernen und wird von Schwertmeister Syrio Forel in der Fechtkunst ausgebildet. Daenerys ist mit ihrem neuen Volk auf dem Weg nach Vaes Dothrak. Hier begegnet sie ihrem Bruder Viserys und es kommt zu einem heftigen Streit zwischen den beiden Geschwistern … : Text: RTL II Handlung In Königsmund thumb|300px|[[Eddard Stark beim Kleinen Rat]] Eddard, König Robert Baratheon und ihr Gefolge kommen nach einem langen Ritt in Königsmund an. Er muss sogleich zu einem Treffen des Kleinen Rates gehen und trifft im Thronsaal Jaime Lennister. Als er mit dem Rat zusammensitzt, erfährt er vom Turnier der Hand; will aber nichts vorbereiten, da die Krone mit 6.000.000 Golddrachen verschuldet ist. Joffrey Baratheon und Cersei Lennister unterhalten sich über die Starks und Cersei macht die Andeutung, dass die Starks die Feinde der Lennisters seien. thumb|300px|[[Arya Stark|Arya wird wegen Streit mit Sansa in ihr Zimmer geschickt]] Arya und Sansa Stark haben Streit beim Essen und Arya wird in ihr Zimmer geschickt. Eddard schenkt Sansa zur Versöhnung eine Puppe, doch Sansa erwidert nur, dass sie nicht mehr mit Puppen spiele, seit sie acht ist. Dann geht auch sie. Nun geht Eddard zu Arya, diese hat beim Öffnen der Türe allerdings noch Nadel, welche Jon ihr geschenkt hat, in der Hand und Eddard tröstet sie, weil sie denkt, dass sie an dem Tod Mycahs schuld gewesen sei. Eddard erwähnt, dass sie an einem gefährlichen Ort seien und erlaubt Arya, das Schwert zu behalten. Catelyn Stark und Rodrik Cassel sind unterdessen in Königsmund angekommen, wo sie sogleich von einigen Wachen abgeholt werden, welche sie zu Petyr Baelish führen. Catelyn ist sehr erzürnt, da Petyr sie in ein Bordell geführt hat. Kurz darauf kommt Varys, welcher bereits über alles Bescheid weiß. Als Catelyn erfahren will, wem der Dolch gehört, der beim Attentat auf Brandon Stark benutzt wurde, sagt Lord Baelish, dass sei der Dolch Tyrions. thumb|300px|[[Eddard Stark würgt Petyr Baelish]] Eddard hat die Sitzung des Kleinen Rates verlassen, als Großmaester Pycelle ihm einen Brief überreicht, in dem steht, dass Bran wieder erwacht sei. Petyr läuft an ihm vorbei und erwähnt, dass Catelyn in der Stadt sei und er sie treffen könne. Er trifft sie im Bordell. Gemeinsam unterhalten sie sich über den versuchten Mord an Bran. Cersei und Jaime Lennister streiten sich, da Cersei mehr als nur unglücklich darüber ist, dass Jaime Bran aus dem Fenster gestoßen hat. Jaime beschwichtigt Cersei. Catelyn verabschiedet sich währenddessen von Eddard und reitet mit Rodrik in Richtung Winterfell. Robert Baratheon redet mit Barristan Selmy. Sie erzählen sich gegenseitig von ihrem ersten Toten. Dann ruft er Jaime herein, um diesen zu fragen, wer sein erster Toter gewesen sei; dann fragte er ihn nach Aerys II. Targaryen und was die letzten Worte des Königs gewesen seien. thumb|300px|[[Syrio Forel stellt sich Arya Stark als ihr "Tanzlehrer" vor.]] Jon trainiert die Brüder der Nachtwache und Tyrion spricht mit Jeor und Aemon. Wegen Gerüchten über furchtbare Wesen wie die Weißen Wanderer, bitten sie Tyrion, den König zu überzeugen, dass sie Verstärkung brauchen. Dieser uriniert genüsslich von der Mauer "weil er das immer schon mal machen wollte" und verabschiedet sich von Jon. Arya ist bei Syrio Forel, ihrem "Tanzlehrer", von dem sie den Schwertkampf lernt. Dies hat Eddard Stark veranlasst, damit Arya auch ein wenig sie selbst sein kann. Im Norden Die Alten Nan erzählt Bran Stark alte gruselige Geschichten über die Lange Nacht, als Robb Stark das Zimmer betritt. Er schickt sie hinaus und erklärt Bran, dass dieser nicht gestürzt sein kann und auch, dass Bran nie wieder laufen können wird. thumb|300px|[[Tyrion Lennister rettet Jon Schnee vor wütenden Brüdern der Nachtwache]]Tyrion schaut neben Jeor Mormont den Neuankömmlingen, darunter Jon Schnee, beim Training von Ser Allisar Thorn zu. Jeor überreicht ihm einen Brief, welcher für Jon ist. Die Brüder von Jon sind wütend auf ihn, da er einem von ihnen die Nase gebrochen hat; sie drohen, ihn umzubringen, während sie in der Waffenkammer sind. Doch Tyrion betritt den Raum und macht ihren Plan damit zunichte. Er erzählt Jon, dass er besser nett zu den anderen Brüdern sein sollte und überreicht ihm den Brief, in dem steht, dass Bran erwacht ist. Jon läuft auf der Mauer, um seinen Onkel zu treffen. Dieser erzählt ihm, dass er ausreitet, um den Wald Jenseits der Mauer zu erkunden. Jon missfällt, dass er nicht mitdarf. thumb|300px|[[Tyrion Lennister unterhält sich mit Yoren]] Tyrion unterhält sich unterdessen im Esszimmer mit Yoren, als Benjen hereinkommt. Dieser spricht mit Tyrion, da es ihm missfällt, dass Tyrion die Nachtwache nicht ernst nimmt. Tyrion erklärt ihm, dass er die Wache eigentlich bewundert, aber so etwas wie Riesen oder Weiße Wanderer nicht existiere. Benjen zieht weiter in den Norden, während Yoren in den Süden nach Königsmund reist, wo er neue Rekruten für die Nachtwache rekrutieren will. Tyrion wird mit Yoren gehen. In Essos thumb|300px|[[Viserys Targaryen wird wegen dem Angriff auf Daenerys gefangen]] Daenerys befiehlt, dass das ganze Khalasar anhält, um sich die Beine zu vertreten. Als sie weiter von den anderen entfernt ist, wird sie von ihrem Bruder Viserys angegriffen, da er sich für den König hält und keine Befehle einer Khaleesi annimmt. Er wird aber aufgehalten und muss von nun an laufen. Daenerys' Dienerin merkt, dass jene schwanger ist und Jorah unterhält sich mit einem Krieger der Dothraki. Die Dienerin kommt ihnen aber dazwischen und verlangt, dass Daenerys heute kein Pferd essen muss und erwähnt auch, dass sie schwanger sei. Jorah will deshalb eine Ziege schlachten lassen. Später reitet Jorah in die nächstbeste Stadt; wieso er das tut, sagt er nicht. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Königlicher Haushofmeister *Varys *Lord Renly Baratheon *Lord Petyr Baelish *Großmaester Pycelle *Alte Nan *Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont *Pypar *Ser Allisar Thorn *Grenn *Lord Kommandant Barristan Selmy *Lancel Lennister *Rakharo *Yoren *Maester Aemon *Syrio Forel Tode *Keine Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Sean Bean als Lord Eddard Stark *Mark Addy als König Robert Baratheon *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Michelle Fairley als Lady Catelyn Stark *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Harry Lloyd als Prinz Viserys Targaryen *Kit Harington als Jon Snow *Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark *Richard Madden als Robb Stark *Jack Gleeson als Prinz Joffrey Baratheon *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister Weitere Hauptbesetzung *Jason Momoa als Khal Drogo Nebenbesetzung *Conleth Hill als Varys *James Cosmo als Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont *Owen Teale als Ser Allisar Thorn *Jamie Sives als Jory Cassel *Ian McElhinney als Lord Kommandant Barristan Selmy *Ron Donachie als Ser Rodrik Cassel *Joseph Mawle als Benjen Stark *Francis Magee als Yoren *Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle *Gethin Anthony als Lord Renly Baratheon *Peter Vaughan als Maester Aemon *Miltos Yerolemou als Syrio Forel *Margaret John als Alte Nan *Susan Brown als Septa Mordane *Robert Sterne als Königlicher Haushofmeister *Mark Stanley als Grenn *Josef Altin als Pypar *Luke McEwan als Rast *Elyes Gabel als Rakharo *Amrita Acharia als Irri *Eugene Simon als Lancel Lennister *Paul Portelli als ein Betrunkener *Nickovich Sammut als Stadtwache 1 *Seamus Kelly als Stadtwache 2 *Emily Diamond als eine Prostituierte Anmerkungen *In dieser Folge treten insgesamt 17 von 19 Darsteller der Hauptbesetzung auf. *Erstmals tritt Aidan Gillen in dieser Episode als Petyr Baelish auf und wird im Vorspann aufgeführt. *Richard Madden wird nach Isaac Hempstead-Wright aufgelistet, obwohl er in den Folgen zuvor, vor ihm aufgeführt wurde. *Der Casting Director der Serie, Robert Sterne, spielt in dieser Episode den Königlichen Haushofmeister, der Eddard Stark gegenübersteht. *Jason Momoa wird als "Also Starring" (Gaststar) am Ende der Besetzungsliste im Abspann aufgeführt. Trivia thumb|300px|Preisgelder für das Turnier der Hand *Die Episode ist nach dem Spitznamen benannt, den Jon Schnee von Ser Allisar Thorn erhält. *Die Episode ist Margaret John gewidmet, welche die Alte Nan spielt und am 2. Februar 2011 nach einer plötzlichen Krankheit verstarb. *Auf dem Dokument das während der Szene des Kleinen Rats gezeigt wird, steht, dass das Turnier der Hand aus drei Wettbewerben besteht: der Tjost, das Bogenschießen und das Buhurt (Wettkampf mit Schwert und Keule). Während der Szene ließt Eddard lediglich die Kosten von 80.000 Golddrachen. Er erwähnt: 40.000 für den Gewinner, 20.000 für den Zweiten, 20.000 für den besten Bogenschützen, nicht aber weitere 10.000 Golddrachen für den Gewinner des Buhurts. Ähnlich wie in den Büchern. Die letzten zehntausend wurden von Eddard in der Szene unterschlagen. *In der deutschen Übersetzung werden die Bergstämme des Grünen Tals von Arryn als Hügelvölker bezeichnet und zum ersten Mal erwähnt. *Erstmals wird Ser Kevan Lennister erwähnt und von Joffrey Baratheon als Onkel bezeichnet, obwohl dieser sein Großonkel ist. Oft werden Großonkel nur als Onkel bezeichnet. *Es ist die erste Episode in der es keine Todesfälle gibt. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie :Hauptartikel: Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Catelyn Stark erreicht Königsmund noch vor ihrem Gatten, Eddard Stark, aufgrund der Verzögerungen des königlichen Gefolges auf der Reise nach Süden. **Sie wird von einigen Wachmännern zum Roten Bergfried gebracht, wo sie erst auf Petyr Baelish und später auf Varys trifft. **Der Schmied Donal Noye kommt in der Serie nicht vor. Er war es, der die Schlägerei zwischen Jon, Grenn, Todder und zwei anderen beendet. Rast und Pypar waren nicht daran beteiligt. Donal wies Jon auf die Demütigung der anderen Rekruten hin und empfahl ihn, sich mit ihnen anzufreunden. **In der Serie erhält Rast mehr Handlung als in den Büchern. Verfilmte Kapitel Folgende Kapitel des ersten Buches A Game of Thrones wurden verfilmt: *Kapitel 20: Eddard IV - Eddard wird vom Kleinen Rat in Empfang genommen. *Kapitel 22: Arya II - Abendessen unter den Starks, Eddard redet mit Arya. *Kapitel 24: Bran IV - Die alte Nan erzählt Bran Geschichten. *Kapitel 18: Catelyn IV - Catelyn erreicht Königsmund vor Eddard und wird in den Roten Bergfried gebracht. *Kapitel 19: Jon III - Jon trainiert mit den Rekruten und macht sich Feinde, statt Donal Noye geht Tyrion dazwischen, Jon erhält die Nachricht über seinen Bruder von Lord Kommandant Mormont selbst. *Kapitel 20: Eddard IV - Kleinfinger bringt Eddard zu Catelyn und sie unterhalten sich. *Kapitel 23: Daenerys III - Daenerys wehrt sich gegen Viserys, sie erfährt aber selbst von ihrer Schwangerschaft. *Kapitel 19: Jon III - Jon trifft seinen Onkel auf der Mauer. *Kapitel 21: Tyrion III - Tyrion unterhält sich mit den Offizieren der Nachtwache, legt sich mit Allisar Thorn an und spricht später mit dem Lord Kommandanten, später unterhält er sich mit Jon.Kapitel 22: Arya II - Arya lernt Syrio Forel kennen. Galerie 103 Jon 2.jpg 103 Jon Gren.jpg 103 Jon Alliser Gren.jpg 103 Jon.jpg 103 Robb.jpg 103 Robb Bran.jpg 103 Robb 1.jpg 103 Varys 2.jpg 103 Viserys.jpg 103 Daenerys 2.jpg 103 Schwert Helm Königsgarde.jpg 103 Daenerys Jorah.jpg 103 Catelyn Ned 1.jpg 103 Catelyn 2.jpg 103 Ned.jpg 103 Cersei.jpg 103 Catelyn Ned 2.jpg 103 Jaime.jpg 103 Catelyn Ned.jpg 103 Petyr Prostituierte.jpg 103 Rodrick .jpg 103 Rodrick Catelyn 1.jpg 103 Petyr .jpg 103 Rodrick Catelyn.jpg 103 Catelyn 1.jpg 103 Catelyn.jpg 103 Varys.jpg 103 Arya und Sansa.jpg 103 Petyr.jpg 103 Arya Syrio.jpg 103 Daenerys.jpg 103 Jorah.jpg 103 Jorah 1.jpg 103 Daenerys 1.jpg 103 Eddard würgt Kleinfinger.jpg 103 Eddard Mordane Sansa.jpg 103 Kleiner Rat2.jpg 103 Die Mauer.jpg 103 Rakharo Nahaufnahme.jpg 103 Kleiner Rat.jpg 103 Viserys wird gewürgt.jpg 103 Tyrion Yoren.jpg Zitate Siehe auch * en:Lord Snow es:Lord Nieve fr:Lord Snow it:Lord Snow pl:Lord Snow (odcinek) pt-br:Lorde Snow ru:Лорд Сноу ro:Lordul Snow zh:TV:第一季第三集 Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episoden